hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jaadowgg/Episode 136 Discussion
We begin the episode with how things are now that the battle between the Ants and Humans is over. NGL has been turned into a Nature Reserve and that is where we see Welfin and Brovada talking. Brovada says he's going to stay in NGL because he doesn't remember his past self. He says that Shidore knows who she once was and he assumes she was a child. Welfin asks how he knows and Brovada answers that thet ones who don't remember can tell who the ones that do remember are by the look in their eyes or how they look off into the distance. Welfin and Brovada say their goodbyes ("Don't die until you're dead.") and Welfin takes off with Hina and Bizeff in an RV. In the RV, Welfin is celebrating because they're going to search for Gyro. He assumes that Gyro is already at Meteor City and has already gathered sympathizers and everything they need to make a new nation (or something) and soon they'll be back on top. Meanwhile, in the forest overlooking a village, Brovada and Shidore approach. As they get close to the village, the villagers get scared and run back into their homes. Brovada assures the villagers that they're not there to harm them and that he needs somebody who can communicate peacefully. Inside a house, a woman has apparently cried herself to sleep and is dreaming of her children. She wakes up and the door opens. As she looks toward the light coming from the doorway, the figure quickly moves to the side, hiding itself. The woman says the name of the figure, "Reina", and the girl moves in to the open doorway and asks "How did you know?" The mother embraces her daughter and says "Because I'm your mother". The villagers welcome Reina home as Brovada watches from the forest. An old woman asks Brovada to join them, but Brovada refuses. As he walks away, he thinks to himself that he's repaid Ikalgo's debt. He stops at a cliff and Reina walks up next to him, and asks him to join her and Brovada tears up. So, Reina and Brovada reurn home. Meanwhile, in the hospital, Morel gets a call from Colt. Morel tells Colt that he and the rest of the remaining Ants will be classified as a new Magical Beast and if the politicians say they're a good Magical Beast, they have nothing to worry about. Colt says the everything is fine except for one thing: Reina. She keeps saying her name is not Reina, but Kite! After hearing this, Morel rushes to tell Gon and Killua. In a different part of the hospital, the doctor tells Knov and Knuckle that Gon is still in critcal condition and is wondering how this happened overnight to a twelve year old boy. He recommends Gon not go see a specialist until he can be taken off life support. Knov says he'll bring the specialists to Gon and that, if they have to, they'll rebuild a part of the hospital and that Knov will cover all expences. Meanwhile, Killua is coming to an understanding of what happened. He decides that it's just like always: Gon rushes in and Killua cleans up his mess. Killua says that he'll clean up Gon's mess, but he won't let it slide and expects Gon to apologize. Knov comes in and says that he will bring in specialists and asks if Killua wants to go with him. Killua refuses and says that he will be the one to heal Gon. But Knov can get the doctors because they'll be needed when he's gone. In a video, Chairman Netero announces his resgination as Chairman and says that the next Chairman will be decided by Election. He gives out the rules: Every Hunter is required to vote and if the turnout is less than 95%, the results will be invalid and the vote will have to done again. He ranks this mission as a D-class and signs off. Outside of the Hunter's Association's headquarters, the Zodiacs stand. One person walks up to the building and as he looks up, we see that he is none other than Ging Freecss. Even though the last episode was so heartbreaking, this show still finds a way to tug on your heartstrings. The reunion between Reina and her mother was just beautiful. And the child that Colt was tasked to look after turns out to be KITE! Now, THAT is a true twist. Category:Blog posts